Lets Stay Together Always
by vivalakatie713
Summary: Misty's house burnt down. Two of her sisters died. She has to move to the other side of the world. Her friends decide to fly in the plane with her to spend as much time with her as possible...the plane crashes...what happens next? Read and find out!CS
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! Is anybody getting tired of me yet? Hopefully not! But yea new story!!! This one is gonna be a more than one chapter story! Yay!!! Review!!! Even if they are flames! Well here we go!

Oh wait I guess I should tell you there age huh?

Ash-13

Misty-13

May-13

Drew-13

Katie-13

Damien-13

Easy enough right? R&R&E!!

Ash POV

"You guys you know you didn't have too come to my new house..." Misty said.

"We know" Ash said smiling.

"We want to Misty. Besides this might be the last time...we will ever see you again..." May said sadly.

"Yea we want to spend as much time with you before you have to..you know..." Katie said.

Drew and Damien just looked down.

Ash's stomach tightened. He wanted so much for that not to be true...but he couldn't do nothing about it. He looked out the window of the plane and had a flash back.

Flashback 2 months ago

DING DONG

Ash heard the doorbell ring He looked at his watch. It read 6:00 a.m. 'Who could that be?' Ash thought as he made his way to the door.

eAsh opened the door and stared in shock.

"Hey Ash" Misty said smiling through her tears.

"Misty whats wrong? What happened?" Ash asked worriedly. Her ponytail that sits on the side of her head was all tangly and messy,her bangs were matted to her forehead,part of her shirt was burned off,she had numerous burns all over,and she was covered in ash.

When Misty didn't answer Ash asked again. "Misty. What happened?"

Misty burst out into tears. "My house caught on fire Ash! I left the oven on after dinner and we all went to sleep and at like 3 in the morning the whole house was on fire. By 4 in the morning the whole house was burned down. Including...i-including..."

"Misty! Including what?" Ash demanded.

"Lily and Violet!" Misty sobbed.

Ash couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say. What would you say if your best friends sisters died in a fire? "What about Daisy?" Ash asked.

"She is okay...the o-only reason she lived was to save me. She grabbed me and jumped out the window w-while Lily and Violet were still in there."

"What about your pokemon?"

"I have Psyduck,Corsela,Staryu,and Starmie...all the rest burned with the gym..."

"Oh my gosh Misty! What are you going to do?" Ash asked.

"Well thats kinda why I came here...can we stay with you for a while? Just until ya' know a place of are own?"

"Oh ofcourse! " Ash exclaimed imediatly. "MOM!" Ash called.

Delia Ketchum came running down the stairs. "What? What is it wha-?" She looked at Misty and looked confused.

Ash told Delia the story. "So can her and Daisy stay her for a while?"

"Yes! Oh Misty come here" Delia said and gave Misty a big hug.

A month and a half later.

"My sister found a place..." Misty said looking sorta sad.

"Misty thats great! Did she find another place in Cerulean?" Ash asked excitedly. 'This is great! Why does she look so sad?' Ash thought.

"No...she found a place in the Kenta region..." Misty said. "She found a vacant gym...we are gonna make that gym like the one we had. Exept it isn't going to be called Cerulean Gym anymore it is gonna be called ocean city gym..."

"Kenta Region?!" 'Thats like on the other side of the world!' Ash thought.

"I know..." Misty said sadly

End Flash Back

Drew nudged Ash. "Earth to Mr.Ketchum!" Drew exclaimed.

Ash looked away from the window. "What do you want Drew?"

"Why,thats no way to treat your elders...and it's Mr.Drew to you."

Ash rolled his eyes."Your the same age as us and I am so not calling you Mr.Drew!"

"I am a few months older and yes you are shrimp!"

"SHUT UP!!!!" Ash yelled.

Then suddenly a huge,big,FAT shadow towered over him.

"I am so sorry miss I won't do it again I promise!" Ash said nervously.

"Like Ash don't be like, so ignorant...what is she going to do like sit on us?" Daisy said.

"Why don't you just pipe down and go watch Naruto or something?" The fat lady said to Daisy.

"I was until you so kindly interupted me" Daisy said and pointed to her laptop. "I was watching it on can you please sit down and leave me alone?" Daisy said then put her headphones back on.

"Isn't she a little old to be watching Naruto?" The fat lady asked.

Misty sighed."Believe it." She said mocking Naruto.

"Folks we are gonna need you not to panic...the plane is experiencing some tecnical difficulties,and we are about to crash into the ocean,stay calm."

"Oh.My.God." Misty said. "What are we gonna do?!"

"Okay we all have to hold hands. We can't let go no matter what." May said. "Hurry we are about to crash"  
May grabbed Drew's hand,Drew grabbed Misty's hand,Misty grabbed Ash's hand,Ash grabbed Katie's hand,  
and Katie grabbed Damiens hand.The front of the plane exploded,which meant it just hit the water.

"Wait Daisy!" Misty exclaimed.

"Misty!" Daisy said. And then...nothing...

Three days later...

Ash's eyes fluttered open,he lifted his head. Everyone's hands were still touching. He put his head back down. BANG. Ouch. That hurt. What was that?

Then he realized he was on an airplane wing...then he saw the ocean underneath him. Then everything came back to him.

The fire.The airplane.The fat lady.The crash. Misty yelling Daisy's name. Where was Daisy anyway?

Ash looked around,he didn't see her. "Oh no..."

Daisy was dead. Everyone was unconsious. They were in the middle of the ocean.All they head was there backpacks and knapsacks on there backs. What were they going to do?

Ah yes I love it when I finish a chapter. If you review I will update soon! - 


	2. Chapter 2

Yea its me again -! I only had 1 reviewer for my first chapter T-T...oh well - Hope you like this chappie. I promise that this whole story won't be as depressing as it sounds. And sorry if this chappie isn't as interesting as the last one.

Ash had been looking at the ocean for an hour. He was still in shock of what just happened.  
He was still in shock that all of his friends were alive...even if they were unconcious. 'I guess I should try waking them up'. Ash thought.

"Misty,Misty wake up." Ash said shaking Misty.

Misty's eyes flickered open. "uuuhhh" Misty groaned. "What happened?"

Ash examined Misty's face. She had a scrape under her chin and a bruise on her cheek and a swollen lip.  
Ash wondered what he looked like.

"You don't remember? The plane crashed Misty,we are in the middle of the ocean." Ash said as calmly as possible.

"Oh yea!" Misty recalled. "Where's Daisy?"

Ash gulped. He was hoping she wouldn't ask that. I guess I have to tell her the truth. But in a sensitive way.

"She died." Oh yea that was sensitive.

"What how do you know? How could you be so sure?" Misty asked.

"Well I don't know I don't see her! So I am assuming she's dead" Ash said. 'What am I doing? I am just gonna make her feel worse,I hate seeing cry. I hope she doesn't cry.' Ash thought.

Misty sighed and put her head between her legs. "First Mom died in a car accident,then Dad died cause he had a heart attack,then Lily and Violet die in a fire accident,now Daisy dies in a plane crash..." Misty looked up at Ash.Her blue eyes were shaking. "I am gonna be next Ash...I know it..."

Misty was falling apart inside. Ash could tell. He wasn't really sure what to do so he just sat next to her and moved his jet black hair out of his face.

"Misty your not gonna die...I won't let you I promise."

Misty turned red with anger. "HOW DO YOU KNOW I AM NOT GONNA DIE RIGHT NOW AT THIS VERY SECOND HUH? YOU SHOULDN'T MAKE PROMISES YOU CAN'T KEEP! AND WHY DO YOU CARE?  
YOU NEVER GAVE A CRAP ABOUT ME BEFORE!"

Ash was a little taken aback. What had he said to make her go off like that?  
"Misty I am just trying to help!"

"Well your not helping!"

"Well excuse me!"

"You guys stop my head already hurts enough..."A groggy voice said behind them.

"Katie are you okay?" Ash ran up to Katie.

"Yea I am fine...I just have to pee really bad...what am I supposed to do?" Katie asked.

"Do you need a bottle?" Damien said.

'Leave it to Damien to make a smart remark like that' Ash thought.

"You're awake!!!" Katie exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine..." Damien said. "But what are we going to do? We can't be in the middle of the ocean forever!"

"I know that..." Ash thought for a second. "Hey I know! Staravia! I choose you!" Ash threw a red and white ball of some sort. Then all of the sudden a red light and then a bird like pokemon came out of the ball.

"Staravia,go look around to see if there is an island or anything...when you find something come and let us know!"

"Star RAVIA!" Staravia shouted.

"Hey I just noticed something..." Misty said. She seemed like she had forgotten about the whole Daisy thing.  
So Ash decided to listen. "Drew and May are still holding hands."

Ash turned and looked. Hah it so happened they were!

"Awww!" Katie gushed,pulling a tiny silver camera out of her backpack,then took a picture.

May started to move. Then she opened her eyes. "Ugh...I am sooo hungry!"

Ash sighed. "Only you would say that as your first words after a plane crash...only you May"

"I am a growing girl..." May said smiling. Then she looked over at Drew. "DREW!! Are you okay? Drew wake up!"

"I am alright May! Chill out..." Drew mumbled.

"Star ravia star star!" Staravia said appearing behind them,holding a branch.

"It looks like Staravia found something!" Ash exclaimed.

5 hours later.

They had been following Staravia all day and it seemed to be getting dark. 'I am starting to think Staravia got lost.

"I am sooo cold!" Katie said scooting closer to her brother Damien.

"So am I" Misty said.

Ash looked up at the sky. He made a wish on the first star he saw.

'Please let everything be alright,don't let us be stranded out here forever,and please let Misty not be depressed anymore'

"Hey look! I think I see something!" Drew said pointing too a small speck in the distance.

"Hey I see it too! And it's getting closer!" Misty said exitedly.

Yup yup sorry it took so long to update! Lol I am about to update start of a new beginning one of my other stories so yea um will this place they have spotted be a tropical dream?  
Or there worst nightmare? 


End file.
